Theodore escapes Canada and gets WSP
Cast Theodore-Joey Alaia-Princess, Veena Alaia's mom (Morgyn)-Jersey Girl Movie Clerk-Dallas Leith-Brian Leith's dad (Bernard)-Hugh Movie Clerk-Simon Theodore's dad (Tyler)-Steven Me-Steven SaveUmsFan2017-Kimberly LouieLouie95-Eric AWildMew-Simon Althea Andrea-Princess Buddy Bro-Diesel Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Jack-Eric Kimberly-Herself Sarah West-Karen Jazzi-Emma Foo-Ivy Custard-Jennifer Noodle-Kendra B B Jammies-Shy Girl Ka Chung-Amy Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Speakonia Male Voice 1 Plot Theodore is punished by a lot of people as well as the Save-Ums for escaping Canada. Transcript (after a plane ride home) Theodore: Home sweet home. (at home) Theodore: Now that I'm home, I will get Blue is the Warmest Color. (at the store) Alaia: Mom, I said I wanted How To Train Your Dragon 2 this instant! Morgyn: Alaia, I told you that movie is too pricey and I can't afford it so I'm offering you Rugrats in Paris! You can either have that or else we will go straight home! Alaia (Veena's voice): SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME! GO AHEAD MOM! ENGAGE ME RIGHT HERE AT THE VIDEO STORE! Morgyn: That's enough! We're going home now! (Alaia cries like Custard) Movie Clerk: What do you want? Theodore: I would like to have Blue is the Warmest Color on DVD please. Movie Clerk: Thanks. (at home) Theodore: Now that I have the DVD, I will watch it now. (later) Theodore: Now I will make the opening to Inside Out 1977 Real Not Fake. (later) Theodore: I did it. Now I'm going to see Showgirls in Theaters. (at movie) Bernard: Leith Piper, I told you not to watch Barney's Great Adventure but you ignored me! When we get home, I will force you to watch Rugrats! Leith: No no no no no no no no no! Movie Clerk: What do you want to see? Theodore: Showgirls please. Movie Clerk: Okay. (at home) Tyler: Oh no! Theodore shouldn't have escaped Canada, got Blue is the Warmest Color, and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront him when he gets back! (after Theodore got back) Tyler: Theodore, how dare you escape Canada, get Blue is the Warmest Color and make a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? Theodore: I saw Showgirls in Theaters. Tyler: Oh my God! Theodore, that movie was rated NC-17! You are too young to watch that kind of content! I will call some people over right now! (later) Tyler: They're here! Me: I'm Mickey McGuinness and I can't believe you killed Prism and got sent to Canada! SaveUmsGirl2004: I'm SaveUmsGirl2004, Mickey's girlfriend, and I can't believe you escaped from Canada and got Blue is the Warmest Color on DVD! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and you know that you're not old enough to see Blue is the Warmest Color! AWildMew: I'm AWildMew and I can't believe you made the opening to Inside Out 1977 VHS Real Not Fake! Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Theodore, Inside Out came out in 2015, not in 1977! Buddy Bro: I'm Buddy Bro, one of the good Mario enemies and I can't believe you saw Showgirls at the movies! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! This is Shawn Brunner! Theodore, Showgirls is rated NC-17 and you're not old enough to see that kind of content! Theodore: Hold on. I forgot to tell you something. Shawn Brunner: Tell us what you did. Theodore: I killed Princess Denise. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Theodore Pearse, how dare you kill Princess Denise! You just broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments! Tyler: That's it! We're going to her funeral! (at the funeral) Priest: We're gathered together to mourn the death of Princess Denise. Jack and his wife Kimberly will have a few words to say about her. Jack: Princess Denise has been a good person. Even my daughter Maya knows that Brian is her boyfriend. Rest in peace. This is a very sad time! Kimberly: I have to agree with you Jack. Let's make sure that Princess Denise goes to Heaven. (at the grave) Theodore: Hooray! No more Princess Denise! Burn in Hel! Tyler: Oh my God! Theodore, how dare you misbehave at Princess Denise's funeral! That is so it! We're going home! Me: SaveUmsGirl2004, can I get some diapers? SaveUmsGirl2004: No Mickey because Tyler already went to WalMart to get some. Althea Andrea: I'm going to tell Radar Overseer Scotty. Radar Overseer Scotty: Hello, Radaroverseer Scotty speaking. Althea Andrea: Hello, this is Althea Andrea, the good version! The bad version of me is voiced by Elizabeth! Anyways, Theodore escaped Canada, watched two NC-17 movies, made a fake VHS opening and killed Princess Denise! Radar Overseer Scotty: Theodore escaped Canada, watched two NC-17 movies made a fake VHS opening and killed Princess Denise? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I'm calling Sarah West, the Save-Ums and my Microsoft Friends! (15 minutes later) Tyler: Wow! You have more visitors! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I'm so angry about the murder of Princess Denise! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi! Foo: I'm Foo! Custard: I'm Custard! Noodle: I'm Noodle! B B Jammies: Me B B Jammies! Ka-Chung: And I'm Ka-Chung! We're the Save-Ums! We can't stand this behavior no more! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and if you steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos, or my IWAY cookies, I will kill you with an AK-47! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kick you in the crotch 100 times! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man an say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you make one false move, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will swat you with a paddle and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! Tyler: You heard them! Now go upstairs to your room!